The Seven-Faced Matryoshka
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: In Crypton Academy, they specialize in tons of students all over the country. But when seven intelligent students transfers from a psych ward, different murders all over the school is suspecting all of them. But they knew insanely well—one is the culprit.


**The Seven-Faced Matryoshka**

In Crypton Academy, they specialize in tons of students all over the country. But when seven intelligent students transfers from a psych ward, different murders all over the school is suspecting all of them. But they knew insanely well—one is the culprit.

**Chapter 1**

Crypton Academy stood, grazed by wonderous sunlight, high and mighty. It is where students all over the country, and sometimes the world, go to for the sake of its reputation and its education. Normally, the academy itself has students with parents of higher status, but apparently today, a black van pulled up its large parking lot, and its contents filing one by one, grinning maniacally at one another or at the surroundings and smirking, to the headmaster's office.

Students in the school yards stared wonderously and confusingly at the chained group as they took in the entire building through their semi-amused and semi-serious eyes and they walked up the marble steps to the floor where they'll finally be dispatched.

The door to the headmaster's opened, and came in ten normal-looking teenagers and two slightly muscular bodyguards. Seven pairs of hands were tied in chains, though they don't seem to mind. Half their group was chewing gum, blowing them if possible, and eyes darting around, before smirking, and looking at each other, shrugging in the process, then grin, and the process begins again.

It was a full ten minutes that passed until the headmaster spoke up. "So…," he began.

"You…," a purple-haired one said, smirking. "Are obese."

Shameless chuckles and laughter resonated through the entire room.

"Gakupo, you didn't need to be blunt—," a pink-haired girl stated, before smirking, too, "—it was quite obvious."

Another round of chuckles erupted whilst the man in red tie behind the desk burned a bright shade of red. It was until a moment later that one of the guards, a woman, stepped up and cried, "ENOUGH!" and then the laughter stopped, all of them rolling their eyes in synch and frowning, before going back to their normal routine of observation.

Insane—they were insane, and they knew it; they loved it. Being insane like that is their type of normalcy. It's their nature, and their world, and they were happy like that. They could look down on people who look down on them with indifference; they were more intelligent than people gave them credit for. And they were fine that way. It was how they were brought up, it was how they lived, and no one—not even a stupid school—was going to change it. Because they were smarter, and insane, no one will be able to predict them. It was wonderful, living life like that. And they shamelessly loved to admit they were insane.

The very same pink-haired girl took something out of her inside jacket pocket, her big blue eyes amused as she pointed a real gun to the head master, clicking it as if it had ammunition. The two bodyguards immediately reacted, inching closely before the magenta-haired head snapped to both of them lazily.

"Move, and I'll shoot him," she said with seriousness that it was almost impossible to say was a joke. Even her eyes looked deadly, piercing through those two beings to stoping. The rest of the seven laughed maniacally. One blue-haired was having a fit that his legs shot up in the air.

Voices saying, "Shoot him, Luka! Shoot him!" almost made the headmaster die of a heart attack. The impalement of the older man made the kids roar in laughter much more. And when the man thought he can't take it anymore, the girl lowered the gun, only to drag her hands and the gun to the side of her head. She smirked.

The older man paled more that his veins criss-crossing his face could be seen. The two guards' eyes widened. The woman commanded, "LUKA! Drop the gun, NOW!"

Her head glanced back at the two, and smirking lazily yet again…she pulled the trigger.

…

The rest of the group laughed again as the gun dropped on the floor. Smirking victoriously at their little prank they all looked back at the panting and nervously sweating higher up, shaking violently, and with such synchronization that you might as well think that they'd rehearsed it for so long.

"So, that done," a girl in yellow-hair said. The headmaster glanced to his left. There she was, her handcuffs off, dangling in the air in her left hand.

"What do you want us to do?" The said man whipped his head to the other direction. There was a boy, possibly the twin of the girl, smiling devilishly innocent, in the same position as his sister: handcuff dangling from his right hand.

"Uh…um…er…" the man stuttered.

The two went on in synch again, "You want to know what we know?"

"We know one plus one," the blonde girl suggested.

"We know seven hundred sixty-two divided by twelve," stated her twin.

"We know how to write," a brunette called.

"We know how to read," the teal-haired mocked.

"We know how to write a book." The blue-haired tossed him a thick book. The headmaster's eyes widened. They wrote this? _The Story of Evil_—was a very famous book, and this was the original copy, made by seven children from a psych ward.

"We know and memorized the entire histories from seven countries," Luka muttered.

Gakupo smirked again. "We know each and every data here in this school, including your students." He added, "Did you know, we're this close to calling your sweetheart wife with your other affair with Ms. Johnson, the vice-principal on the edge of our tongues."

The man's eyes widened again as the seven innocently nodded.

A green-haire girl looked devilishly at the man, crossed her legs, and said, "And we know each and every secret you are keeping just by looking at you."

They nodded again.

"We are capable of anything," the teal whispered closely to his ears that it made him wonder why he didn't see her get up.

"We know everything here…," the blonde boy muttered too.

"So if you make us hate you…" his twin added.

Luka smiled at him sickly and said ever-so-lightly, "…There won't be a tomorrow."

They all cackled evilly again. The man gulped. It was no sooner that the woman earlier stepped up again that he found all of them back to their seats, and handcuffs secure in their wrists.

"Enough," she repeated. The woman looked at the headmaster's direction. "I'm sorry," she added. "These kids are pranksters, but I don't think they don't actually mean those. They're capable of anything, trust me, and even so, it's best you keep your eyes alert. So the enrollment?"

The man thought about rejecting them until the glares he'd been given from his audience verified him otherwise.

"Yeah…yes, of course." He handed the woman a pamphlet. "As you see, we're a boarding school so we must put them in different rooms."

"But that's not fair!" Luka stood up. "We'd always been in the same room! I'm not getting out of here unless you put us in the same quarters." She crossed her arms indignantly. The glares and nods from the others mad the man gulp again. "And we _must_ have the same education too! It's not like Rin and Len are dumb. They know college-grade lessons and they're still fourteen! They just act eight!"

The twins nodded.

"F…fine…okay…," the headmaster nodded. "So the girls' and boys' rooms are right across each other. And they'll have the same classes. Their homeroom teacher is Mr. Kiyoteru. Th-thank you for enrolling in Crypton Academy."

And with that they were dismissed.

…

The afternoon later, they found a severly injured man in the Science Laboratory. A teacher named Professor Kiyoteru.

* * *

**After a huge break in this fandom, i have found my way in back again.**

**Anyways, so this is me, author of Definition of a Love Story, which I deleted because i thought it sucked.**

**But then, I'm back with a new story so I'm thankful... sorta... that my mind hasn't blown up a fuse.**

**Yours truly,**

**Chira Somes**


End file.
